


Рокировка

by 18April



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18April/pseuds/18April
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на АНКЛ-фест по заявке:"Один ангел, другой демон". В данном случае ангел - Соло, демон - Илья.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рокировка

Звенящая тишина, перемежающаяся ничего не значащими фразами вроде «Ну и куда теперь? Домой, в Россию? – Вроде того», раскалывается звуком двух выстрелов, раздавшихся практически одновременно.

Пуля американца входит русскому в живот, пуля русского американцу точно в лоб. Светлая куртка начинает быстро намокать от крови, алые струйки столь же скоро разбегаются по лбу с гладко зачесанными черными волосами. Но ни один из смертельно раненных агентов не падает и умирать явно не собирается.

Они не меньше минуты потрясенно смотрят друг на друга, после чего Соло начинает нервно смеяться, а Илья с предельно серьезным и мрачным выражением на лице опускается на стоящий рядом диван.

***

_Соединенные Штаты Америки – христов «Град на холме», богобоязненный оплот свободы, надежда и защита всего человечества. Там клянутся на Библии, там собираются семьями, чтобы отметить Пасху и Рождество, там каждую неделю ходят в церковь. Мужчины там рачительны, храбры, умны и трудолюбивы, а женщины – хорошие матери и примерные домохозяйки, и высшим своим предназначением считают создание уюта и комфорта для своих мужей. Там нет ни несчастного, ни бедного, ни голодного, а те, что есть – лентяи, отвергнутые Богом и людьми._

_Советский Союз – земля дьявола, атеистическая империя зла, тюрьма народов. Там города без святых крестов, там улицы не ведут к Храму, там люди не знают заветов Христа, смеются над религией и верят, что судьба человека – только в его руках. Там над шпилями домов плывут сатанинские пентаграммы, там реют алые, как адское пламя, знамена, там люди видят святыню в неугасимых языческих кострах. Там ломают людей и ломают все священные связи между ними, желая уравнять мужчину и женщину, богатых и бедных, умных и глупых, трудолюбивых и ленивых. Там нет места свободе, нет места творчеству, нет места красоте и простым человеческим чувствам и радостям._

_США охраняют сонмы ангелов всех чинов в человеческом облике, Союзом правят орды демонов._

_Вот только и среди ангелов-хранителей благословенного Запада, и среди демонов, помогающих держать всю Восточную Европу под раздвоенным копытом сатаны, встречаются… не совсем типичные._

***

Каждое перышко в крыльях Соло уложено столь же идеально, как волосы в его прическе. Нимб горит, словно люстра в банкетном зале, и от его сияния кожа «американца» кажется еще белее, а глаза отливают чистой лазурью. Вот только чертенята в этих глазах скачут по-прежнему.

«Идиотское выражение. И ситуация», - хмуро думает Курякин. Сам он не торопится принимать свой настоящий облик, лишь кровь с одежды убирает. Поэтому перед явившимся во всем своем великолепии посланцем Господним сидит все тот же высокий, прямой, как штык, и плохо выбритый русский парень с ясными и светлыми глазами. Немного пугающий, но ничем не выдающий своей истинной, демонической натуры. Даже глаза у него сейчас обычные, без кошачьего вертикального зрачка.

\- Ну, и как твое настоящее имя? Может хотя бы рожки покажешь?

\- Спасибо, мне и так неплохо, - цедит сквозь зубы Илья.

Соло опять становится смешно: «Илья» похож на образцово-показательного беса еще меньше, чем он сам - на приличного воина Господа. Впрочем, эту внешность и манеры служащих «монастыря строгого режима» имеют все, кто жил за Стеной. Как бы хорошо они не разбирались в моде и прочих радостях жизни – ведь радоваться-то им по-настоящему они не умели.

Зачем Воланду и его компании потребовалось превращать подвластную землю в сплошные Соловки – во всех смыслах слова – оставалось только гадать. Наверное, из вечной склонности к пересмешничеству и проказам.

\- Зачем ты ввязался в это дело?

\- Затем же что и ты – оно слишком важное, чтобы отдавать его на откуп людям. Они, конечно, со странным упоением двигают стрелки Часов Судного дня, но у нас Битва Битв в ближайшие пару-тройку тысячелетий не запланирована.

\- Еще бы, - усмехается Соло, - ведь после нее для вас все будет кончено. Как иронично, люди так искренне верят, что вы заинтересованы в Конце Света.

\- А на деле только они и делают все, чтобы его приблизить. Тогда как нам с вами приходится разгребать за ними все это дерьмо, - раздраженно бурчит Илья, откидываясь на спинку дивана. – Нужно уничтожить эту несчастную пленку.

\- Это и было твоим настоящим заданием?

\- Что у тебя за манера задавать вопросы, на которые ты сам отлично знаешь ответы?

Ангел лишь пожимает плечами.

\- А кто тебя знает? Ты у нас парень своеобразный. И как человек, и как… Честно говоря, я сразу почувствовал в тебе «что-то не то», но решил, что ты один из нас. Просто скрываешься хорошо. В России нас осталось немного, но… слишком уж ты для демона не такой. С твоим-то прямодушием и даже наивностью. И трепетным отношением к дамам.

«И поразительной способностью напоминать невинного ребенка – даже после того как лично видел твою свирепую рожу».

А еще этот странный внутренний свет, давно привлекший внимание ангела, и так мало похожий на отблески адского красного пламени, внушал надежду, что это необычное создание – явно еще только начавшее свое восхождение (или падение?) – еще можно спасти. Такое бывало крайне редко – и было для спасенного зачастую крайне мучительно, зато… 

Если говорить начистоту, Соло был не только одним из самых необычных, но и одним из самых незадачливых ангелов. Агент ЦРУ из него вышел хороший, а вот по «основной специальности» особо похвастать было нечем. Но если ему удастся вернуть на Небеса хотя бы одного демона…

Незнающий что насчет его скромной персоны строятся воистину наполеоновские планы, Илья вытягивает свои длинные ноги, которые сразу занимают чуть ли не полкомнаты.

\- Да и ты тоже не слишком-то на идеал похож, Ко… - он останавливается на полуслове.

Ковбой и Большевик – у которых была возможность ЧТО-ТО изменить - умерли пять минут назад. И их не воскресить. Почему-то от этого становится почти грустно

И все же демон заканчивает мысль:

\- Убиваешь, воруешь, чревоугодничаешь и гоняешься за каждой юбкой. И даже…

\- Это «легенда», мой красный – во всех смыслах – друг, просто «легенда». Можно подумать мне так уж нравится все это делать. Но назначенной роли соответствовать надо. Агент под прикрытием для нас – не работа, а образ жизни… хотя «Кьянти» и ризотто с трюфелями все же славные изобретения человечества. Впрочем, тебе ли об этом рассказывать? Подозреваю, что у половины КГБ за плечами красные крылья.

\- Почти у всего правительства. Мой отец был одним из тех, кто особенно отличился при превращении Святой Руси в империю зла. Представляешь, Воланд ни разу не бывал в Москве и России до 1929 года! Она была для нас неприступной крепостью, "Божией обителью", а сейчас стала нашей твердыней.

\- То есть его наказали только в глазах людей? Удобно вы ими вертите.

\- Лучший способ отдать какую-то землю нам – убедить живущий на ней народ, что нас не существует, - флегматично пожимает плечами молодой демон.

Докладывать этому смазливому ангелочку, что в детстве он считал себя человеком, и ему вовсе не театрально пришлось пережить все страдания «члена семьи изменника Родины» - чтобы злее был - не хочется совершенно.

Соло склоняет голову набок и чуть опускает ресницы. Кажется, он тоже немного жалеет о Ковбое и Большевике. Впрочем, этот сюжет уже закрыт.

\- Выпьем? На прощание?

\- Нужно разобраться с пленкой - пока какие-нибудь гости не нагрянули.

\- Одно другому не мешает. Променад? Чтобы в номере не коптить. В отличие от тебя люблю сдавать вещи в том виде, каком брал.

\- Люстру вокруг головы для начала выключи.

***

Пленку они сжечь успевают, но люди – с их треклятой свободной волей и отсутствием дара предвидения – опять переворачивают все с ног на голову. Слова Уэверли о дальнейшей совместной работе заставляют обоих мысленно заскрипеть зубами.

Неизвестно, кем был начальник Соло, но вот логика того, кого «в миру» звали Олегом, его молодому воспитаннику осталась непонятной. Ангел и демон – не лучшие напарники. Даже когда они такие «нестандартные». Особенно, когда такие нестандартные.

\- Ты мне задницу взглядом ощупываешь тоже из-за «легенды»? – тихо цедит Илья, уверившись, что Габи его не услышит.

\- Ищу хвостик. Он, кстати, как - копчик не щекочет?

Илья разворачивается к нему с таким же выражением лица, как тогда в бутике во время спора о поясе «Раббан».

\- Нет. И лапать меня мысленно ты начал намного раньше. Не забывай – аромат грешков я чую отменно.

\- И что тебя смущает? Ты демон или где? Строишь тут из себя Христову невесту.

Кажется, Курякину жутко хочется дать Соло по физиономии – хоть сейчас это грозит ему ожогом или ударом молнии – но все же сдерживается. Блудливый ангелочек теперь тоже не может запросто к нему прикоснуться – без его, Ильи, на то желания.

Неужели надеется таким способом сманить демона в райские кущи? Любовь, возносящая на Небеса? Можно было бы и поверить - если бы не несколько грамм свинца, засевшие под левым нижним ребром. Нужно их оставить - на долгую память.

\- Как говорится «не для тебя моя роза цвела». Во всяком случае, не раньше, чем твой набожный «Град на холме» станет Содомом и Гоморрой, где заключают однополые браки, а над Россией опять не поплывет колокольный звон. То есть – никогда. И не надейся.

\- Это пари?

***

Сидевший в мрачных подвалах Лубянки и подслушивающий через магическое зеркало весь этот молодецкий бред Олег довольно улыбнулся и «прервал связь». Смахнул пылинку с рогов, тщательно отполированных киномехаником. Отодвинул блюдо с недоеденным диссидентом и чокнулся с собственным отражением стаканом, до краев наполненным кровью восточногерманских девственниц.

Его мальчики всегда были лучшими.

И как люди, и как демоны. Они всегда умели докопаться до самого нутра – с кем бы не имели дело. Миссия по «моральному разложению Запада» шла по плану. Даже если в ходе игры придется пожертвовать СССР, то оскверненный «Град на холме», несущий по миру гнилостные ценности с фанатизмом раннего христианского миссионера, окупит эту потерю с лихвой.

Нужно лишь немножко подтолкнуть - ведь все теории Нового и Новейшего времени так или иначе расходились с христианскими идеалами. Начиная с того, что на Небесах никогда не проводились демократические выборы, а все суды их абсолютный и единоличный правитель вершил без обращения к присяжным и адвокатам. И о правах человека имел весьма своеобразное мнение.

Будущее рисовалось в радужном свете. 

Определенно, в радужном.


End file.
